


The Undiscovered Country

by schweet_heart



Series: Star Trek Fic [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Live Long and Prosper, Tribute to Leonard Nimoy, feel-good fic, life after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk, Spock and Bones meet up in the afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Undiscovered Country

There are, in the larger sense, no accidents. At least, that was what Spock had always liked to believe. That was not to say that he necessarily believed in Fate, only that, all things being equal, where sufficient prior information existed it was usually possible to determine with a relative degree of probability the way that future events would unfold.

Which is perhaps why, given their collective histories and habit of cheating death, he really ought to have foreseen the way this would end up.

“Captain,” he said, inclining his head slightly in greeting. "This is most unexpected."

"But not unwelcome, I hope." Kirk took his hand, and Spock could sense his delight as they shook. "Do you know where you are?"

To all intents and purposes, the two of them appeared to be standing in the field behind McCoy's old homestead, but that seemed unlikely. Spock tilted his head. "I can only assume some form of afterlife."

“Got it in one, my old friend,” Kirk said, smiling in that way he had which meant Spock had done something to amuse him. “Welcome to our little corner of paradise.”

“What he means to say,” butted in Doctor McCoy from where he sat a few feet away, leaning against a tree with a mint julep in hand. “Is thank God you’re here, because he hasn’t stopped asking about you since that god-damned bridge dropped on his head. Finally, I can rest in peace.”

“I think you’ll find that peace would require significantly less talking on your part, Doctor,” Spock said drily. “Although it appears that you are at least resting just fine.”

McCoy sputtered, laughed, and set down his glass. “By George, I think I’ve missed you, Spock,” he said wonderingly. “I haven’t been properly insulted in years.”

Spock quirked an eyebrow.

“Then I am delighted to oblige.”

“I’m sure you are, you green-blooded hobgoblin. In fact, I -- ”

“Gentlemen, gentlemen,” Kirk cut in, making a ‘cease and desist’ gesture. “Need I remind you that this is supposed to be some sort of heaven? I’m fairly sure fighting isn’t allowed.”

“Who’s fighting?” McCoy asked, innocently. “It was a perfectly civil exchange.”

“I always did suspect your idea of paradise was a good argument,” Kirk said, and McCoy threw grass clippings at him with dismal accuracy.

“I do have questions," Spock said, before things could devolve further. He looked from one to the other, relishing the sight of them as they had been, and — at least in his heart — always ought to have been. “The alternate timeline — ?”

“Survived,” Kirk confirmed. “After a fashion. It all winds up the same in the end, you know. The paths are different, but the destination is inescapable.”

“He likes to think he’s grown wiser since he died,” McCoy cracked. Kirk ignored him.

“No matter how different things are to begin with," he said. "The three of us will always be together in the end.”

Spock considered.

“I find this…comforting.”

“I find that disturbing,” McCoy muttered.

Kirk just smiled. “Pull up a patch of grass for a while,” he said. “And I’ll tell you everything we’ve figured out about this place so far. I’m sure you’ll find it fascinating.”

“And then?”

“Then we’ll find the others, and head for the ship. I want to see what's out there.”

"What he means is," McCoy said, in his most long-suffering tone. "He wants to figure out where we are, and if there really is a god. Me, I'm happy just sitting here, enjoying my just reward, but no, we have to explore new worlds and discover new civilisations -- "

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" Kirk asked. It sounded as if the two of them had been having this particular argument for a long time. "We have no idea what we might find."

" -- to boldly go where no one has gone before -- "

"Risk is our business! That doesn't end just because we're technically dead..."

Spock sat down next to the Captain as the debate continued, resigning himself to waiting it out with the patience of long practice. Were he human, he might admit to feeling something like contentment at the fact that the universe had chosen to deliver him here, of all places, now that his time had come to an end. There may be no such thing as Fate, but given the variables as he now knew them, he felt confident in predicting that Jim was correct, and that this was always meant to be their destiny.

After all, they still had a lot of exploring to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek has always been my first, best, fandom, and Spock was literally my role model as a child. I was very upset to hear Leonard Nimoy had passed away today and felt the need to return to the fandom once more to express my sadness.
> 
> Thank you, Leonard Nimoy, for giving us Spock and being such an awesome person. LLAP.


End file.
